Our Music Club!
by Miku Zatsune
Summary: UK x USA /Inglaterra por Estados Unidos / Arthur x Alfred La vida de Arthur, un estudiante de instituto, ha cambiado para peor desde que se mudó a Japón. Ahora, está solo, asustado y muy perdido. Pero, un afortunado día, conoce a Alfred.


Él ya no es el mismo. ¿Dónde se fue aquel chico guapo, orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo, cuya presencia se hacía destacar desde unos quilómetros lejos?

Desde que se tuvo que mudar de Inglaterra a Japón, todo empeoró drásticamente. El colegio, era un infierno. Al parecer a los japoneses no les caen

bien la gente diferente a ellos. Se metían con él solamente por su físico y su manera distinta de hacer las cosas, hasta le llegaron a pegar

y a hacerle cosas no muy bonitas de contar. Ahora, el pobre Arthur se sentía solo y desorientado. La situación familiar tampoco es muy buena,

sus padres se la pasan todo el día fuera de casa, haciendo cosas realmente malas y sucias. Su salud, tanto física (en realidad nunca tuvo

una salud de hierro) como psicológica, tampoco ayudaba. Ahora, el chico era miedoso, tímido, introvertido y enfermizo. Ese mismo día, en el

instituto, le volvieron a pegar. Los profesores eran demasiado cuadrados y estaban demasiado ocupados como para ocuparse del chico (a parte

de que tampoco les hacían gracia los extrangeros). Sin embargo, sus notas eran excelentes. Pero eso, parece ser que no servía para nada.

Al finalizar las clases, Arthur, destrozado, se dispuso a salir del recinto tan rápido como le fuese posible, pero caminando por el instituto,

escuchó una dulce voz cantando una dulce melodía, y un precioso piano que le acompañaba.

"Eyes still closed, sunshine shone through the curtains of my eyes

I awoke to your voice, thinking you'll be by my side.

You and I were close at heart...

Will you say that when we are apart?

Time ran too fast to feel your warmth and love."

Arthur decidió mirar a través de la puerta donde procedía tal maravilloso sonido. Vio a un montón de personas tocando sus instrumentos,

y un chico de pie, cantando esa bonita letra, y mostrando en sus ojos una expresión de que realmente sentía lo que cantaba.

Arthur quedó boquiabierto al ver y escuchar tal fantástica escena y melodía. De pronto, se percató que una chica con ropas oscuras,

tocando el piano, le guiñó el ojo y le hizo un gesto con la mano (en ese trozo de la canción, la chica solo tocaba con una mano).

El pobre chico se asustó, "¿me van a pegar otra vez?" pensó. Tuvo intención de salir corriendo, pero justamente cuando estaba a punto

de ponerse en marcha, la canción se acabó. La chica de negro se le acercó, acabó de abrir la puerta y le dijo, amablemente:

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó nuestra música? - dijo, contenta.

- Eh... Yo... ¡S-sí, claro! - respondió, temblando.

- ¿Qué te pasa, chico? Sé que Laura asusta, ¡pero no es para tanto! - intervino el chico que cantaba.

- ¡Oye Alfred, no te pases! ¡Maldito come-hamburguesas! - se enfadó, medio riendo, la chica. - sin querer, levantó la mano y

pasó por encima de Arthur para dar a Alfred una "colleja" cariñosa. Arthur, que pensó que le iba a pegar, se puso a temblar aun más y a llorar discretamente.

- Ostras... Perdona, yo... No te quería pegar, en serio... - se disculpó la chica, acariciándole su pelo rubio.

- Bueno, bueno, pues a lo que iba. ¿Te gusta la música? - intervino Alfred.

- Eh... Sí, mucho... - respondió inseguro el otro chico.

- ¡Genial, pues únete a nosotros! - dijo Alfred, eufórico.

- Claro, estaremos encantados de tener un nuevo miembro. - dijo Laura, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Un nuevo miembro? ¿De verdaaaaad? ¡¡Cómo mola!! - se podía sentir que la otra gente decía cosas como estas, mientras se acercaban a ver a Arthur.

Éste pudo observar que nadie, menos una chica, eran japoneses.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? - preguntó amablemente Alfred.

- A-Arthur... Kirkland... Simplemente puedes llamarme...Arthur - dijo aun un tanto asustado.

- ¡Genial! Mira, Arthur. Tú no eres japonés, ¿verdad? - se dispuso a dar una explicación Alfred. Arthur negó con la cabeza. - Como podrás ver, nosotros somos

todos extrangeros, menos Hikaru, pero ella es muy buena chica. Somos de muchas partes del mundo, pero todos nos llevamos muy bien, y tenemos un hobbie en común: la música.

Por eso nos reunimos cada tarde en esta aula para tocar distintas canciones, ¡desde baladas hasta Hard Rock! - continuó su explicación Alfred, eufórico.

Cuánto tiempo hacía que Arthur no se sentía así de bien. Todo el mundo le preguntaba cosas, y eran muy amables con él. Por primera vez desde que vino

a Japón, estaba sonriendo.

- Te los presentaré, ¡ya verás! - Alfed cogió la mano de Arthur. Éste sintió algo antes que no había sentido nunca... Una calidez acogedora, como una mano que siempre va a estar allí

cuando la necesites. Realmente le reconfortaba.

- Ella es Baako, es de África. Éste es Ludwig, es de Alemiania. Y ese otro con cara de tonto, es Feliciano, junto a su hermano, Lovino. Son italianos. Laura y Antonio son de España,

Pablo, de Portugal, Hikaru, de Japón, Ivan, de Rúsia... ¡Y yo soy de Estados Unidos! ¡¡YEAAAH!! "We can speak English, it's a good thing!". - explicó Alfred.

- "Y-yes, of course"- dijo Arthur, sonriendo levemente.

- Así pues... ¿Quieres venir al club con nosotros? Say "YES!" pleasee! - dijo Alfred, impaciente.

- P-pero yo... Yo suelo faltar a clase, tengo una salud delicada, y mi situación no es buena... No querría entorpecer vuestra faena... - respondió Arthur, con vergüenza.

- ¡No te preocupes! Nosotros lo hacemos por ocio, no pasa nada si faltas. - afirmó Alfred.

- Ah... Muchas gracias - dijo Arthur - Si me permite-

- ¡¡BIENVENIDOOO!! WELCOME!! BONJOUR!! KONNICHI WA!! CIAO!!... - cada uno decía palabras como "¡Hola!" o "¡Bienvenido!" en su propio idioma. En ese momento, el rostro

de Arthur mostró una gran sonrisa, tierna y despreocupada, como hace tiempo que no dejaba ver.

- Arthur... Supongo que tienes muchos problemas y tal... ¡Pero mientras estés con nosotros, olvídalos y muéstrame esta sonrisa tan preciosa! - exclamó de pronto Alfred.

- ¡S-sí! - respondió el chico, dejándose influenciar por el ambiente animado del lugar.

Él ya no es el mismo. ¿Dónde se fue aquel chico guapo, orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo, cuya presencia se hacía destacar desde unos quilómetros lejos?Desde que se tuvo que mudar de Inglaterra a Japón, todo empeoró drásticamente. El colegio, era un infierno. Al parecer a los japoneses no les caenbien la gente diferente a ellos. Se metían con él solamente por su físico y su manera distinta de hacer las cosas, hasta le llegaron a pegary a hacerle cosas no muy bonitas de contar. Ahora, el pobre Arthur se sentía solo y desorientado. La situación familiar tampoco es muy buena,sus padres se la pasan todo el día fuera de casa, haciendo cosas realmente malas y sucias. Su salud, tanto física (en realidad nunca tuvouna salud de hierro) como psicológica, tampoco ayudaba. Ahora, el chico era miedoso, tímido, introvertido y enfermizo. Ese mismo día, en elinstituto, le volvieron a pegar. Los profesores eran demasiado cuadrados y estaban demasiado ocupados como para ocuparse del chico (a partede que tampoco les hacían gracia los extrangeros). Sin embargo, sus notas eran excelentes. Pero eso, parece ser que no servía para finalizar las clases, Arthur, destrozado, se dispuso a salir del recinto tan rápido como le fuese posible, pero caminando por el instituto,escuchó una dulce voz cantando una dulce melodía, y un precioso piano que le acompañaba.  
"Eyes still closed, sunshine shone through the curtains of my eyesI awoke to your voice, thinking you'll be by my side.  
You and I were close at heart...Will you say that when we are apart?Time ran too fast to feel your warmth and love."  
Arthur decidió mirar a través de la puerta donde procedía tal maravilloso sonido. Vio a un montón de personas tocando sus instrumentos,y un chico de pie, cantando esa bonita letra, y mostrando en sus ojos una expresión de que realmente sentía lo que quedó boquiabierto al ver y escuchar tal fantástica escena y melodía. De pronto, se percató que una chica con ropas oscuras,tocando el piano, le guiñó el ojo y le hizo un gesto con la mano (en ese trozo de la canción, la chica solo tocaba con una mano).El pobre chico se asustó, "¿me van a pegar otra vez?" pensó. Tuvo intención de salir corriendo, pero justamente cuando estaba a puntode ponerse en marcha, la canción se acabó. La chica de negro se le acercó, acabó de abrir la puerta y le dijo, amablemente:- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó nuestra música? - dijo, contenta.- Eh... Yo... ¡S-sí, claro! - respondió, temblando.- ¿Qué te pasa, chico? Sé que Laura asusta, ¡pero no es para tanto! - intervino el chico que cantaba.- ¡Oye Alfred, no te pases! ¡Maldito come-hamburguesas! - se enfadó, medio riendo, la chica. - sin querer, levantó la mano ypasó por encima de Arthur para dar a Alfred una "colleja" cariñosa. Arthur, que pensó que le iba a pegar, se puso a temblar aun más y a llorar discretamente.- Ostras... Perdona, yo... No te quería pegar, en serio... - se disculpó la chica, acariciándole su pelo rubio.- Bueno, bueno, pues a lo que iba. ¿Te gusta la música? - intervino Alfred.- Eh... Sí, mucho... - respondió inseguro el otro chico.- ¡Genial, pues únete a nosotros! - dijo Alfred, eufórico.- Claro, estaremos encantados de tener un nuevo miembro. - dijo Laura, mostrando una gran sonrisa.- ¿Eh? ¿Un nuevo miembro? ¿De verdaaaaad? ¡¡Cómo mola!! - se podía sentir que la otra gente decía cosas como estas, mientras se acercaban a ver a Arthur.Éste pudo observar que nadie, menos una chica, eran japoneses.- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? - preguntó amablemente Alfred.- A-Arthur... Kirkland... Simplemente puedes llamarme...Arthur - dijo aun un tanto asustado.- ¡Genial! Mira, Arthur. Tú no eres japonés, ¿verdad? - se dispuso a dar una explicación Alfred. Arthur negó con la cabeza. - Como podrás ver, nosotros somostodos extrangeros, menos Hikaru, pero ella es muy buena chica. Somos de muchas partes del mundo, pero todos nos llevamos muy bien, y tenemos un hobbie en común: la mú eso nos reunimos cada tarde en esta aula para tocar distintas canciones, ¡desde baladas hasta Hard Rock! - continuó su explicación Alfred, eufóánto tiempo hacía que Arthur no se sentía así de bien. Todo el mundo le preguntaba cosas, y eran muy amables con él. Por primera vez desde que vinoa Japón, estaba sonriendo.- Te los presentaré, ¡ya verás! - Alfed cogió la mano de Arthur. Éste sintió algo antes que no había sentido nunca... Una calidez acogedora, como una mano que siempre va a estar allícuando la necesites. Realmente le reconfortaba.- Ella es Baako, es de África. Éste es Ludwig, es de Alemiania. Y ese otro con cara de tonto, es Feliciano, junto a su hermano, Lovino. Son italianos. Laura y Antonio son de España,Pablo, de Portugal, Hikaru, de Japón, Ivan, de Rúsia... ¡Y yo soy de Estados Unidos! ¡¡YEAAAH!! "We can speak English, it's a good thing!". - explicó Alfred.- "Y-yes, of course"- dijo Arthur, sonriendo levemente.- Así pues... ¿Quieres venir al club con nosotros? Say "YES!" pleasee! - dijo Alfred, impaciente.- P-pero yo... Yo suelo faltar a clase, tengo una salud delicada, y mi situación no es buena... No querría entorpecer vuestra faena... - respondió Arthur, con vergüenza.- ¡No te preocupes! Nosotros lo hacemos por ocio, no pasa nada si faltas. - afirmó Alfred.- Ah... Muchas gracias - dijo Arthur - Si me permite-- ¡¡BIENVENIDOOO!! WELCOME!! BONJOUR!! KONNICHI WA!! CIAO!!... - cada uno decía palabras como "¡Hola!" o "¡Bienvenido!" en su propio idioma. En ese momento, el rostrode Arthur mostró una gran sonrisa, tierna y despreocupada, como hace tiempo que no dejaba ver. - Arthur... Supongo que tienes muchos problemas y tal... ¡Pero mientras estés con nosotros, olvídalos y muéstrame esta sonrisa tan preciosa! - exclamó de pronto Alfred.- ¡S-sí! - respondió el chico, dejándose influenciar por el ambiente animado del lugar.


End file.
